It is known to provide a biometric sensor and a database including a list of authorized users for a vehicle. One example of such an implementation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,562 (“the '562 patent”) to Fuks et al.
The '562 patent discloses a system and method that employs a wireless remote keyless entry device to provide entry to a remote system via the wireless device. The system provides a level of authorization and eliminates a complex integration with the remote system to which entry is sought. The remote keyless entry device preferably includes a biometric sensor for receiving a biometric input value and a database including a list of authorized users. Each authorized user has a biometric value and a set of command options associated therewith. Each command option has a command code associated therewith. The device and method allow for one-way secure communication with the remote system, and also provide added functionality and tracking features